Perry the Platypus (TV series)
Perry the Platypus is an action-packed TV series. This show would be focused on Perry. Cast Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Pinky, Patty and Gilbert Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Alyson Stoner as Isabella Episode List Season 1 (2013-2014) Episode 1: Perry's First Mission When Perry the Platypus goes on his first mission, he defeats Doofenshmirtz when he turns people into food with his Turn-Everything-Into-Food-inator. Episode 2: New Agent in Town When Isabella's pet platypus named Patty meets Perry, they team up together to fight Doofenshmirtz. Episode 3: Swimming with the Doof Perry and Patty discover that Heinz swims a swimming pool. Episode 4: Perry & Patty Lost & Found When Perry and Patty get lost, they go to many places to meet people. Episode 5: Loaded Platypus Perry tries to raise money by building a lemonade stand. Episode 6: The Regurgtictator Returns The Regurgtictator returns to meet Doofenshmirtz at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Episode 7: Perry & The Wizard of Oz, Parts 1 & 2 Perry and Patty discover a magical world when a Kansas girl landed in a land of Oz. Episode 8: Walking Through a Alien Landscape Phineas, Ferb and Perry discover a alien named Meap. Episode 9: Platy-Purchase Patty gets impressed that Perry can work at the Danville Bank. Episode 10: Ranger Danger A laser from Doof's Hyper-inator zaps Perry and Patty and became hyper. Episode 11: Perry the Easterpus Perry gets hired by the Easter Bunny and delivers eggs and gifts. Episode 12: The Fighting Contest Doof and Perry fight with each other to show everyone their best skills. Episode 13: Deal with the Fish Perry wonders if he'll catch some fish. Episode 14: Perry's Day Off Perry hangs out with the boys for the rest of the day. Episode 15: McPlatypus' Perry creates a restaurant. Episode 16: Snow Day Perry plays with Patty in the snow. Episode 17: Cats & Platpuses Perry and Patty need to fight cats. Episode 18: The Dog Whisper When a dog arrives in Danville and became missing, Perry and Patty must search for him. Episode 19: Being a Pop Star: The Patty the Platypus Story Patty's favorite pop star's reunion concert was cancelled. But when Perry helps him, she tries to make up a band. Episode 20: Prison Platypuses When Perry and Patty accidentally destroyed Phineas and Ferb's invention, they go to jail when the boys try to bust them out. Episode 21: P.L.A.T.Y.P.U.S., Parts 1 & 2 Perry, Patty and Gilbert create a team. Episode 22: Perry Studios Patty wanted to pick her favorite movie but when Perry makes one for her, he makes a studio to direct the movie. Episode 23: Go West, Young Perry! Perry's grandfather, Perbuck the Platypus is made as a statue and Perry and Patty look in the Flynn-Fletcher Family Tree to discover him. Episode 24: Bully Bromance Break-Up Gilbert announces that he is no longer Barf's nerd. Episode 25: Perry the Platypus Summer Belongs to You! (One-hour episode) Perry the Platypus makes the longest day of summer ever. Season 2 (2014-2015) Episode 1: Everything's Better with Perry It's Perry's birthday and he tries to sell balloons to get a present from his owners. Episode 2: Milky Cow Doof steals some cows from the farm so he can create his inator. Episode 3: Platypus Mouth Perry learns a bad word on the wall. Episode 4: Perry's Valentine's Day Perry forgets to give Patty a present on Valentine's Day. Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Spin offs Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:Patty the Platypus Category:Mikey's page Category:Fanon Works